


Переходи на темную сторону, Донни, у нас математика

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [14]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Донателло умен, силен, безэмоционален и со слегка размытыми границами морали. Идеальный кандидат на роль будущего Злодея.





	Переходи на темную сторону, Донни, у нас математика

Донателло проснулся от громкого звука. Опять.

— Лео, свали из моей комнаты, — пробурчал Донни себе под нос и потянулся к подушке, закрыть голову. Он так устал объяснять своим братьям, что он спит до обеда не потому что «такой ленивый соня», а потому что работает всю ночь. Подушка не нашлась, а громкий звук все никак не желал угомониться.

Донни застонал. Судя по тому, как болела голова, проспал он часа три. Донни ни за что не чувствовал бы себя так херово, если бы поспал меньше или больше.

— ...ателло...

Донни моргнул, сморщившись от вспышки яркого света. Что-то не сходилось. Донни не помнил, как ложился спать — и это, для него, не так странно, он часто вырубался за столом, обычно просыпаясь все равно в кровати: под одеялом и с мягким мишкой Рафа, которого тот обычно всегда подкладывал больным.

Но Донни не помнил, над чем работал перед сном — и эта мысль прогнала всю дрему. Потому что если он не помнил свою работу, то либо что-то было не так с его мозгом, либо — что, признаться, более вероятно, потому что он, ну знаете, гениален — Донни не работал вообще. А не работать вообще Донни не мог.

Что-то было не так.

— Донателло, — Донни наконец-то смог разобрать голос и слова. На этот раз он открывал глаза медленно, часто моргая, постепенно привыкая к свету и миру. Через долгие пятьдесят секунд зрение его прояснилось.

Рядом с ним стоял не Лео, как он по началу боялся, а после — надеялся. Рядом с ним стоял один из тех, кого он привык называть врагом. Барон Драксум во всем своем пафосе и величии. Донни одними глазами осмотрел комнату и тут же узнал ее. Он лежал в лаборатории, дизайном которой так восхищался, а над ним стоял человек (мутант? йокай? Донни раздражало, что он не знал всей истории), который не один раз пытался убить его семью.

Превосходно.

— Донателло, — повторил Драксум, и Донни перевел взгляд на него.

— Да-да, я слышал с первого раза, Барон... как тебя там? — Донни поднял бровь. Драксум чуть приподнял уголки губ.

— Не стоит бояться...

— Я не боюсь.

— Не перебивай! — рыкнул Драксум, но тут же вернулся к своему безэмоциональному голосу. — Не стоит бояться. Я лишь хочу поговорить.

— И поэтому надо было меня похищать?

— Ты бы стал меня слушать иначе?

Донни пожал плечами. Потому что он, может быть, и стал бы, но его братья — точно нет.

— И о чем ты хочешь поговорить?

— Об этом.

Драксум повернулся к ближайшему столу, и Донни урвал момент внимательней осмотреть лабораторию. Вычисления на досках были... изумительными. Донни нахмурился, пытаясь уловить суть особенно неясной части, и в то же время сердце забилось сильнее. Так редко в своей жизни он находил что-то, чего не мог понять сразу. И это ощущение каждый раз оказывалось невероятно приятным.

«Неужто Раф всю жизнь так себя чувствует...»

— К этому мы вернемся чуть позже.

Грубый голос вырвал его из мыслей, и Донни подпрыгнул на месте, резко поворачиваясь обратно к Драксуму. Тот держал в руках сферу. Она была похожа на тот кристалл, который Донни украл несколько месяцев назад, когда впервые попал в лабораторию Драксума. Кристалл, сути которого Донни тоже так и не смог полностью понять.

Не то чтобы он собирался признавать, что чего-то в этом мире не понимает.

— И? — спросил он особо скучающим тоном, разглядывая ногти.

— Мой ум и его эгоцентризм. Интересное сочетание, — хмыкнул Драксум тихо, но Донни тут же поднял взгляд.

— Ты говорил об этом раньше. Но ничего не объяснил. Ты создал нас?

Раф бы точно ударил его за слово «создал», потому что «Мы не вещи, Донни, относись с уважением, Донни». Донни остановил себя, прежде чем успел начать кривляться вслух, повторяя слова брата.

— Я ваш отец, Донателло.

— Уу! А можно мы повторим эту сцену, но только чтоб как в «Звездных Войнах»?

Драксум нахмурился, и Донни закатил глаза. Ну конечно, никто не понимает его отсылок к культуре. Братья были слишком молодыми, а папа... а папа не интересовался никакими фильмами, кроме тех, в которых снимался Лу Джитсу. Донни застрял где-то посередине.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся он. — То есть все не важно. Мне пофиг, чьи во мне гены, кто ты и все прочее. Где выход?

Донни начал вставать с кушетки, но Драксум положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я наблюдал за вами. И особенно — за тобой. Посох, которым ты дерешься — потрясающий. Не с огрехами, но для кого-то, кто обучался всему сам... выше всяких похвал! Я знаю, что тебе не важно наше родство. Мне тоже не важно. Когда я вижу молодого человека, чей ум может соперничать с моим, мне не важно, кто он и откуда, — Драксум поднес сферу ближе к Донни. — И я знаю, тебе интересно это. И мои вычисления на столе. И моя библиотека.

— Библиотека?..

Донни чувствовал, как щеки краснеют. Ни один взрослый ни разу в жизни не хвалил его так. Отцу было все равно, что Донни делал в своей лаборатории, главное, чтобы телевизор работал исправно.

Драксум присел перед ним на корточки, так что Донни теперь смотрел на него сверху вниз, и улыбнулся. Хотя улыбка эта была почти незаметна.

— Два этажа.

Донни перевел взгляд обратно на доску, запоминая формулы: над этим стоит поработать дома. Он уже хотел ответить, как услышал грохот.

— До-о-о-о-оо-оонни!

Донни поморщился и улыбнулся на громкий и звонкий голос Майки. И как у того только дыхалки хватало? Дверь в лабораторию отлетела в другой конец от сильного удара, и Драксум закатил глаза, пробурчав себе под нос: «Дети», но встал и отошел от Донни на пару шагов. Будто пытаясь показать, что он — не угроза.

— Эй ты, с рогами! — закричал Лео, выходя вперед и указывая на Драксума мечом. — Только я могу издеваться над Донни, ясно тебе, а?!

— Нет, не можешь, — ответил за Драксума Донни и встал с кушетки. Он заметил посох у изголовья и подобрал его, прежде чем направиться в сторону братьев, даже не думая оглядываться. Если бы Драксум хотел его убить — он бы уже давно убил.

— Пошли домой, народ.

— Подумай над моим предложением, Донателло, — крикнул вдогонку Драксум, но Донни не ответил.

* * *

Донателло понадобилось пять дней, чтобы решить проблему, описанную на доске Драксума в тот день. Конечно же, если бы его постоянно не отвлекали, он бы управился за меньшее время!

Семь дней — чтобы принять решение.

Десять — чтобы найти свободное время. Так, чтобы ни у кого не оказалось вопросов.

Донателло стоял в темном переулке, где не было камер. Перед порталом, который открыл с помощью своего нового изобретения.

— Впечатляюще.

Донни подпрыгнул от неожиданного голоса за спиной. Драксум положил ладонь ему на плечо. И они шагнули в свет портала.

Навстречу темноте.


End file.
